


Broken Promises

by Naemi



Series: Mating Games 2014 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Challenge fic, Drama, Gen, handwriting scan, leaving notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camden and Isaac leave each other a few notes on how to survive. [handwriting scan.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> [pre-show, obviously]

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **Recipes Bonus Challenge** over at **Mating Games**.
> 
> Second handwriting credits: **Moit**
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
